


Say You're Sorry

by angelcatsiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Spanking, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcatsiel/pseuds/angelcatsiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean spanks the reader after an argument. Requested on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You're Sorry

“Y/N, you almost got me killed!” Dean snapped, slamming the motel door behind him. “What the hell were you thinking? We had a plan!”

“I knew what I was doing,” you retorted. “You just got in the way!”

“I wouldn’t have got in the way if you’d done what I told you!”

You yanked off your shoes, sitting down on the bed and grabbing your headphones. You sat back, leaning against the headboard and stretching your legs on the bed in front of you, when Dean suddenly yanked away the headphones, and you yelled in protest. “Hey!”

“You’re not listening,” he growled.

“Make me,” you smirked. You had started dating Dean pretty recently, and if there was one thing that turned you on, it was him getting angry. You had never admitted this to him, but now that you’d had a few sexual experiences with him, perhaps it was time to change that and see how much you could push him.

By now Dean was leaning over you on the bed, caging you there with his hands on the sheets either side of you. You raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what he would do. “Come on, Dean,” you goaded. “I’ve been a bad girl. Are you gonna do something about it?”

Dean’s green eyes met yours for a long moment, his pupils blown wide with lust in a way you were sure they hadn’t been a minute ago. You held your breath, waiting, your arousal building the longer the moment went on.

And suddenly Dean grabbed your shoulders, turning you over roughly so that you were lying on your stomach, and you squeaked in surprise, the sound muffled by the sheets. “Dean! What are you doing?” you asked, turning your head to the side so you could breathe.

“Say ‘Impala’ and this will stop,” Dean told you, “but if you want me to forgive you, you’ll take your punishment.”

You let out a shaky exhale as you realised suddenly what was going on. “I’m not saying sorry,” you retorted.

Dean yanked down your jeans, pulling them off and tossing them aside, exposing your bare legs and underwear. He grabbed hold of your hips, pulling them up so that you knelt with your ass in the air, causing you to prop yourself up on your elbows, your breathing getting faster as he placed a large hand over one of your cheeks, rubbing softly.

“I guess I’m just gonna have to spank that pretty ass of yours until you change your mind,” he said quietly, and you bit your lip, holding back a whimper as his fingers traced the line of your underwear. He didn’t do much for a while, his hands simply roaming your skin, a single finger running across your fabric-covered slit, and this time you did whimper, starting to relax under his touch.

And then suddenly his open palm hit your buttock with a loud slap, completely surprising you and causing you to yelp out loud. It was followed with Dean’s hand rubbing the skin there soothingly once more, before smacking you again, twice in quick succession. This time you stayed silent, save for your pants and gasps as you felt your panties growing damper.

“You starting to feel sorry yet?” Dean asked.

“Nope,” you responded, trying to keep your voice casual, but he simply smacked you again, your other cheek this time, and then again… and then he stopped, running his finger over your covered folds. You couldn’t hold back your moan of longing, your hips rocking against his fingers, which he promptly pulled away.

“Sorry, sweetheart. If only you’d apologise, maybe you’d get what you want.” This time his hand struck the back of your thigh, and you cried out.

Several smacks later, and finally he was tugging at your panties, pulling them down, and you lifted each of your legs to help him get them off completely. You felt extremely exposed, your bare ass in the air for him to see, but also unbelievably turned on.

“Such a pretty little ass,” Dean commented. “Even prettier when it’s turning red.” He smacked each cheek again, and you groaned.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? You getting impatient?” His hand found its way between your legs again, brushing over your centre, just barely touching your clit. You buried your face in the blankets, determined to stay silent just to see how long you could make this last.

And then Dean smacked your pussy. It was lighter than the hits to your ass, but still enough to cause a spark of pain and pleasure, and you yelped. “Deeeaaaan…”

“What?” he asked innocently, as his fingers finally began to play with your clit. By now you couldn’t hold back, moaning desperately, your hips moving, grinding against his fingers. You had become so turned on by his spanking and dominance earlier, you were already close to orgasm, and the pressure from his fingers on your clit was building… you were going to…

…and then his fingers were gone, and you moaned again, this time in protest. “Oh god, no, don’t stop… please…”

“You know what you’ve got to do,” Dean replied, smacking your sensitive ass again.

“Argh! No, I’m not… I’m not sorry…” you panted. You wanted to say you were, wanted to come so badly, but at the same time you wanted to draw this out, to see what else he would do.

And then Dean backed away. You tried to turn your head to see what he was doing, but you couldn’t catch sight of him, and you didn’t dare move from your position. You heard what sounded like clothes falling to the floor, and then suddenly he was behind you again, kneeling on the bed, and this time his dick was rubbing against your folds. You rocked back against him desperately.

“You want this?” Dean asked, scratching his nails softly down your sore backside, and you whimpered.

“Yes… please…”

He pressed inside, just barely, before pulling out again, brushing against your clit once more. “You can have it once I hear that magic word, sweetheart.”

“Oh god… I’m sorry,” you groaned. “I’m sorry, I’ll listen to you next time, I swear…”

Dean lightly smacked your thigh. “Good girl.”

And then at last he pushed into you, his hand snaking round your thigh to rub your clit roughly. It only took him a few thrusts before you were coming, clenching around him, crying out his name. Dean continued to pound against you, his pelvis bumping against your sore, sensitive ass each time, but you didn’t care. It wasn’t too long before he was coming too; obviously your spanking session had got to him just as much as it had got to you.

As soon as he pulled out, you flopped onto your side, panting. “Jesus.”

“You ok?” Dean asked, suddenly back to being caring and concerned. You nodded.

“I’m good. We should do that more often.”

“Hell yeah.” Dean pulled you into his arms, running his hand gently over your ass. “I didn’t hurt you too much?”

“You were perfect.” You threaded your fingers through his hair, pulling him in for a kiss. “And, uh… sorry for messing up the plan. You know I refused to say sorry just to get you mad, right? And it worked out even better than I expected.”

Dean chuckled. “You bad girl,” he scolded, kissing you again before adding, “I guess I’d better plan another punishment for next time.”


End file.
